


The Anniversary

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bratting, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, my id let me show you it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony prepares a surprise for his and Steve's anniversary. Bruce helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Everyone Loves Meatloaf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117014), just as filthy and ridiculous. And there is now a sequel! [The Lie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2883707).

Steve was reading the newspaper when Tony found him. He came into the living room of the penthouse and said, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Steve asked instantly. “Are you hurt? You didn’t set fire to the lab again, did you?”

“No,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He leaned in closer. “Happy anniversary.”

“Oh, right,” said Steve, confused. “Happy anniversary to you, too.” They’d already exchanged gifts, and they had a dinner reservation later. He wasn’t sure what Tony was getting at.

“That’s not the thing I needed to tell you,” Tony said with a sigh, and Steve finally picked up on his body language, the shifting feet and the way he wasn’t quite looking at Steve and the way he was acting so much younger than his actual age.

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_! You’d better tell me then,” he said, making his voice deeper and more authoritative.

Tony plucked at the sleeve of his shirt. “You told me to wear the blue shirt today, but I put this one on instead,” he said. Steve had told him no such thing, but if that was Tony’s scenario, Steve could go with it.

“That was wrong, Tony,” he said severely. 

Tony nodded, and added, “And then... then one of the buttons came off it.” He pointed out the missing button on the front of the shirt.

“Oh, Tony. Did you at least get the button back?”

“It rolled under the fridge.”

Steve clucked his tongue. “We’ll have to get it out later,” he said. “But I think there’s something else we need to deal with first, don’t you?”

Just at that moment, a knock came at the door. Steve groaned. “I could just ignore it,” he muttered to Tony. “They’ll go away eventually.”

Tony giggled. “Go answer it,” he said, giving Steve a nudge.

It was Bruce at the door, looking a little nervous and holding a shirt in one hand. “Hi, Steve. Tony,” he said. “I came to check if Tony’s talked to you yet?”

“I did!” Tony said quickly. “I told Steve everything.”

“Good,” said Bruce, but Steve was immediately suspicious.

“Are you sure you told me everything?” he asked Tony.

“Yes, Daddy, I did.”

“Well, why don’t I check with Bruce to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” Steve suggested, and Tony looked down at the ground and bit his lip. Ah. Steve glanced over at Bruce.

“Well, uh... Tony told me he wasn’t supposed to be wearing that shirt today, and one of the buttons came off because he was rolling around on the floor,” Bruce said.

“I already _told_ -”

“Quiet, Tony,” said Steve. “Go on,” he said to Bruce.

“And when he couldn’t get that button back, he took one of the buttons off my shirt to replace it.” Bruce held up the shirt he was holding for Steve to inspect. Steve could see that the buttons were nearly identical.

Tony was looking away towards the kitchen like he was pretending he was somewhere else. “Can you explain yourself, Tony?” he asked. 

“I was gonna tell you,” Tony muttered.

“No. You said you’d already told me everything. You were lying to get out of a punishment, isn’t that right, Tony?”

Tony had a considering look on his face. “I won’t be very happy if you lie to me again,” Steve added.

Tony nodded. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he said. “You’re right, I told a lie. I didn’t think Bruce would check and I thought I could get out of being punished. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to Bruce. It’s his shirt you damaged.”

“Sorry, Bruce.”

“That’s okay, Tony,” Bruce said, a little uncomfortable.

“Bruce has accepted your apology, but you still need to be punished,” said Steve. Tony nodded. “Go and get the hairbrush for me.”

While Tony was off getting the hairbrush from the bedroom, Steve looked over at Bruce. “How do you want to do this?”

“However you think?”

Steve shrugged. “You could sit on the couch,” he suggested. “Put him over your knee.” Bruce nodded. “Spank him with your hand, first,” Steve added. “He can take more if you get a rhythm going.”

Tony came back, holding the hairbrush in one hand. “I was just talking to Bruce about your punishment,” Steve said. “How many do you think you need?”

Tony glanced up at Steve. “Ten?” he said hopefully.

“Ten, for damaging Bruce’s clothes? That seems fair. What about for lying?”

Tony slumped. “Ten more?” he suggested.

“Okay,” said Steve, and Tony offered the hairbrush to him. “Don’t give it to me, give it to Bruce,” Steve said.

“Oh, Daddy...”

“Don’t whine. We can both count higher than twenty.” Tony pouted, but gave the hairbrush to Bruce who sat down on the couch. “Maybe you should count, Tony,” Steve suggested. “If you don’t like the way we’re doing things.”

Tony sighed. “Come on,” said Bruce. “Down here.” He helped Tony lie down across his lap, then glanced at Steve for approval. He patted Tony’s bottom once or twice, then began to spank with his hand.

Steve took a seat in the armchair, where he had a good view. Tony was wriggling on Bruce’s lap, and his face was already becoming a little red. Bruce was spanking him steadily, not hurrying but not really letting up. Tony clasped his hands, then curled them both around the edge of the couch cushion so that he couldn’t reach back to cover his bottom. Steve shifted in his chair.

Bruce looked over at him and Steve nodded towards the hairbrush; he was pretty sure Tony was ready for it. Bruce picked it up and held it against Tony’s bottom, letting him feel the wooden surface through his pants. Tony’s hips jerked a little and then he stilled.

“You count first,” Bruce said, waiting patiently.

“One?” Tony said, and Bruce smacked him with the hairbrush, bringing it down on Tony’s right buttock. “Ah!” Tony said. “Two.” This time, Bruce hit his left side. “Three,” said Tony. “F-four.” Bruce alternated sides, each time targeting the spot right where Tony would feel it when he sat down. “Five,” Tony said, and sniffled. “Six.” He must have decided to try to get it over with quicker, because the next numbers came out in a rush. “Seven eight. Ow! Ow ow. Nine. Ow.”

Steve started to appreciate Bruce’s sadistic genius. By making Tony set the rhythm by counting, Bruce was making him choose to get spanked each time. He didn’t do anything to hurry Tony up; Tony paused for a long while before he counted ten, and Bruce waited patiently, rubbing the hairbrush against Tony’s bottom when he’d been quiet for a few seconds just to remind him it was there, but not saying anything. Tony knew he wasn’t going anywhere until the spanking was finished, and eventually he continued. “T-ten. Eleven. Ah!”

At twelve, Bruce began to target the spot where Tony’s thighs met his bottom, and Tony’s counting slowed down some more. At fifteen, he was crying too hard to keep counting. Bruce looked at Steve, concerned, but Steve waved him to continue. Tony hadn’t used his safeword, and anyway, Steve could see the way he was rocking against Bruce’s legs. Bruce had to be able to feel Tony’s dick rubbing against him, hot and hard. Steve felt a flash of possessiveness at the thought, but the sight was too hot for him to dwell on it.

“Sixteen,” Tony managed eventually. “Seventeen. Ow, Daddy!” Bruce paused again; Steve waited, but Tony didn’t add anything else, and eventually continued with “Eighteen.” His hands squeezed around the couch cushion, and the last two numbers finally came rapidly together. “Nineteen twenty!”

Despite Tony’s speed, Bruce left a long pause between the last two spanks, letting Tony anticipate the final one. Bruce put the hairbrush down and rubbed Tony’s back. After a few minutes he’d calmed down slightly, and Steve said, “Are you ready to get up?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Go stand in the corner, then.” Once Tony was in position, Steve said to Bruce, “Come help me with something.”

Steve had been thinking about the rest of Tony’s punishment while Bruce spanked him, and now he had some ideas, but getting Bruce to help was part of the fun. It didn’t take too long to organise things, but Steve let a bit more time go past, letting Tony wait in the corner and imagine what they had planned for him.

When Steve judged that it had been long enough, he went back to the living room. “Come over here, Tony,” he said, leading him to the bedroom. Bruce was already standing by the dresser, waiting. Steve went towards the bed and stood in front of Tony.

“This morning, I set some clothes out for you to wear, but you didn’t wear them,” Steve said. “You disobeyed me.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I know you are. Since you chose not to wear those clothes, Bruce and I have put some other things out that you’ll have to wear instead, until we think you’ve learned your lesson.” Steve gestured towards the dresser and watched as Tony turned red.

“Okay, Daddy,” Tony said miserably.

“Good boy. You’d better take off your pants, then, hadn’t you?”

Tony hesitated, glancing at Bruce. “I don’t want Bruce to see, Daddy.”

Steve was pretty sure that wasn’t true. “It’s a shame you had to steal that button from Bruce’s shirt and tell him a lie, then, isn’t it?” he said sternly. “Bruce is going to sit next to me on the bed where he can see for himself that you’re being punished.” Tony shivered, and Steve held in a smirk. “Hurry up, now. Take off your pants and underwear. Make sure you put the pants away neatly and show me you do know how to take care of your clothes, and maybe I won’t make you wear the nipple clamps.”

Tony didn’t like the nipple clamps; Steve had really only put them out to make Tony nervous. Tony hung up his pants, taking his time about it and making sure all the seams were perfectly straight. Steve was pretty sure it was more about putting off the punishment than proving that he’d learned anything, but he let it go, instead making himself comfortable on the bed and getting Bruce to sit next to him. Once the pants were put away and the closet door was closed, Tony looked over at Steve again, one hand going to the elastic waist band of his boxer briefs.

“Take them off and put them in the hamper,” Steve ordered. “You’re not going to need them again today.”

Tony slid his underwear down and carried them over to the laundry hamper. He turned to face the hamper and bent over slightly to drop the underwear in, giving Steve and Bruce an excellent view of his reddened behind. Steve was certain he did it on purpose. He looked sideways at Bruce, who was staring at Tony’s ass with a glazed expression. Steve quickly glanced down at Bruce’s crotch; there was a sizable bulge there and he reflected, not for the first time, that one day he and Tony should invite Bruce to stick around for the aftermath of their games.

“Bring me the cock cage now, Tony,” Steve said. He’d chosen a cock cage which would be uncomfortable but not too snug for Tony’s erect penis, and slid the rings into place slowly, knowing just how torturous he would find the slow pace.

“Good boy. Now get the plug,” said Steve. Tony brought it to him and Steve clucked his tongue. “And the lube, Tony, or do you want me to put it in dry?”

“No, Daddy. Sorry,” Tony said quickly and went back to get the lube.

Bruce had selected the plug out of several that Steve had suggested. It wasn’t the biggest they had but it was about as much as Tony could take for any length of time.

“Over my knee, now,” said Steve, taking Tony’s arm and guiding him into position. Tony glanced over his shoulder to where Bruce was sitting, blushing furiously, then settled over Steve’s legs. Steve spread his legs further apart so that Tony’s cock in the cage hung between them. 

Steve rubbed Tony’s bottom firmly, letting his fingers dip between Tony’s cheeks a few times to brush against his hole. “Hold still,” said Steve. He took the lube and squeeze a little onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers. With his left hand, Steve spread Tony’s cheeks apart to give Bruce a good view, then slid his forefinger all the way into Tony’s hole in one smooth movement. Tony whimpered.

Steve fingered Tony open slowly, shifting his attention from Tony’s squirming to Bruce’s fixated expression and back again. He added a second finger and then a third, following Tony’s movements with his hand so that he could neither escape nor increase the stimulation. Finally, he removed his fingers and began to ease the plug into Tony’s hole.

Tony kicked his legs slightly and Steve said, “Hold him.” Bruce put his hands on Tony’s thighs and held them still while Steve nudged the plug further and further into Tony’s ass. Finally it was all the way in, only the very end of it visible. Steve rubbed at Tony’s crack thoughtfully, the sight just a bit too mesmerising to turn away from.

“Should I get the underwear, Daddy?” Tony asked after a minute.

Whoops. Steve had gotten distracted. “Bruce will get them,” Steve said, nodding at Bruce.

They’d chosen a delicate, lacy thong in a pale cream colour. Bruce brought it to the bed and crouched down. “Lift up your right leg,” said Steve. “And now your left. Good.” Bruce slid the thong up Tony’s legs as far as he could. “Stand up now,” said Steve, helping Bruce to slide the thong all the way up. It did nothing to hide the cage imprisoning Tony’s cock, and when Steve looked behind Tony and pulled one buttock aside to expose his hole, the base of the plug was still visible. “Perfect.”

“Can I put on some pants now, Daddy?” Tony asked.

“No, Tony,” said Steve. “We’re not finished here yet.”

“But _Daddy_...”

“We’ve talked about the fact that you damaged Bruce’s shirt and lied to him, and the fact that you didn’t put on the clothes I told you to wear this morning,” Steve explained. “But we haven’t dealt with the fact that you damaged your clothes and that you lied to me.”

“I’m sorry about that too, Daddy, and I’ve learned my lesson. I don’t need another spanking.”

“You’re still trying to get out of being punished, just like you were when you lied to me this morning. That makes me think you haven’t learned anything at all. If you’re not going to be honest with me, maybe what you need to do is wear a gag until you learn to tell the truth. What do you think?”

Steve could see Tony thinking it over. He liked to be gagged well enough during sex, but not usually as part of a punishment. “I really am sorry,” he said contritely. “But I do need a spanking, because I was bad.”

“That’s right,” said Steve. “Why don’t you go get a paddle, then, so we can get this over with?” He turned Tony towards the chest where they kept their toys and sent him off with a pat to his bottom.

Steve didn’t often let Tony choose what he was going to be spanked with, but today was different and Steve was pretty sure he knew what Tony was going to choose. He was proved right when Tony came back holding the new leather paddle he’d given Steve only that morning as an anniversary present. Steve had been pretty sure then that he’d end up using the paddle before the day was out, but he hadn’t expected that Tony would have put this much thought into it.

Steve got Tony into position over his lap once again and picked up the paddle. He spanked Tony rapidly three times, listening to the way Tony wailed.

“Where did you go wrong today, Tony?” Steve asked, slowing down a little to give Tony a chance to answer. “You keep saying that you’ve learned your lesson, so explain what you’ve learned.”

“You told me – ow! – what to wear this morning, but I – ah - put on other clothes instead. Ow! Sorry Daddy, I didn’t do what I was told. Sorry. Ow! And then I didn’t take care of them properly and a button came off. Ow ow!” Tony said quickly. Steve began to focus on spanking Tony where the blows would make the plug inside him shift, and Tony bucked.

“Hold still, or I’ll have to start over,” Steve warned. “Keep going.”

“I took a button off Bruce’s shirt because I – ah! – thought I could fix it and hide what had - ow! – happened and not get in trouble. Ow! I’m sorry, Daddy. I was trying to hide what I’d done wrong.”

Steve stopped spanking for a moment. “That’s right, Tony,” he said. “If you’d come to me straight away instead of trying to cover up what you’d done, you would have been in a lot less trouble.” He paused to let Tony think that over. “And is that all?” he prompted.

Tony was quiet for a little while. “No, Daddy. There’s more,” he said at last.

“That’s right,” said Steve, beginning the spanking again. “So we’re not quite done, are we?”

“No, Daddy. Ah! Bruce caught me, and he said I had to – ow! – tell you what had happened, and - ah! – I did, but I left out some things because I – ow! – thought he wouldn’t check. Ow! Sorry, Daddy, sorry!”

“Anything else?” Steve asked, pausing again.

Tony sniffled and wiped his face against the bedspread. “When Bruce asked if I told you what happened, I said I had, so I lied to Bruce too.”

“Yes,” Steve said, spanking Tony particularly hard several times in a row. “It didn’t help, did it? It just got you into more trouble.”

“Yes, Daddy. Ow! I’m sorry. Sorry! Ow!”

Steve stopped and put the paddle down. “Well. Can you think of anything else, or is that all?” Tony didn’t answer straight away, so he asked, “Tony?”

“I’m thinking, Daddy,” Tony sniffled.

Steve waited. At last Tony said, “I kept arguing about being punished, even though I knew I’d done the wrong thing. And you explained that part of why I was being punished was for trying to get out of punishment, but I didn’t stop doing it.”

“That’s true,” Steve said thoughtfully. “Do you want me to spank you for that, too?”

“No, Daddy, I don’t _want_ you to, but I think you should.”

Steve rubbed Tony’s bottom with his hand. “Good boy, Tony. You’ve shown me that you’ve understand.” He picked up the paddle. “I’m going to give you five more, now, and that will do.”

He landed the paddle squarely on Tony’s crack, right over his hole, five times in quick succession. Tony squirmed and cried, but didn’t try to get away.

Steve put the paddle down for the last time, waiting for Tony to settle. When he thought Tony was ready, he said, “Up you get, and over to the corner.”

Tony stood in the corner, facing the wall. Steve looked at Bruce. “Walk you out?” he offered quietly.

It was a little awkward walking through the apartment while sporting a massive erection, in the company of another guy who was equally turned on but who Steve was nevertheless not planning to have sex with. He was pretty sure that as soon as Bruce left he was going to make straight for a private room where he could get off, but Steve couldn’t judge as he was planning to do pretty much the same thing.

“Happy anniversary,” Bruce said at the door, a little smirk on his face.

“Thanks,” Steve grinned.

Once Bruce was gone and the door was shut, Steve hurried back to the bedroom. “C’mere, Tony,” he said, fumbling the fly of his jeans open. “God. So turned on right now.”

Tony tackled him down onto the bed, pulling Steve’s cock out of his jeans and wrapping a hand around it. Steve thrust upwards into the tight circle of Tony’s fist. Tony put his mouth over Steve’s cock and Steve shouted.

He tried to hold back from coming too fast, but Tony was using every trick he knew – and he knew a lot – to get Steve off. He climaxed in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

Steve relaxed against the bed, feeling on top of the world. Then Tony poked his arm.

“What is it?” Steve mumbled, opening his eyes. Tony poked his arm again, pouting a little. Steve smirked. “What?” he repeated.

“C’mon, Steve, it’s my turn now,” Tony whined.

“Your turn?” Steve asked innocently.

“Jackass. You got off already, now it’s my turn.”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said affecting surprise. “You’re being punished. You’re keeping that cock cage on, and the plug, until after dinner. Otherwise, how will you ever learn?”

Tony looked flabbergasted. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I might let you come once we get home from dinner, if you behave yourself.”

“I hate you so much, you heartless bastard.”

“Liar,” Steve said. “You love it when I’m strict.”

Tony groaned. “God, I do.” He looked down at his trapped cock. “You’re going to have to order for me. And cut my meat for me. And spoon it into my mouth. I won’t be able to concentrate on a damn thing all evening with this on.”

“Happy anniversary, Tony.”


End file.
